A Maltara Story
by Edward'sAngel4ever
Summary: Mal and Nat get frisky after they have a few too many at the Drunk Tank! Smut alert!
1. Chapter 1

Mal's POV

**"Wanna hit the Drunk Tank after we file this paperwork? I asked my beautiful partner Natara Williams as I filed the enormous mountain of paperwork we had been given. She smiled radiantly at me. "Sure." she said. She was so beautiful. Every time I saw her with that douchebag Santos it just killed me inside. I wish I had told her how I felt. Before she got engaged. Before I lost her forever. The truth was that I had fallen slowly but surely, head over heels in love with her. **

I cut off my ramblings because she was saying something. "Want to ask Blaise?" she was asking. I was brought back down to Earth with a jolt. Blaise was my girlfriend of six months. Sure, she was funny and badass and had a heart of gold underneath it all, but she was just not Natara. "Uh, no. She's um... out with her friends tonight." I lied. Natara sceptically raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. I know I should've asked Oscar along, but I just couldn't stand the thought of that dick ruining one of our special nights. So I kept quiet, steadily working on my paperwork.

An hour or so later, we were finished. It was quite late, so apart from the lab geeks, Natara and I were the only people left in the precinct. "Ready, partner?" I asked her playfully, offering her my hand to take. She just grinned widely and took my outstretched hand, and we both gratefully left the precinct.

Natara's POV

I know Mal is hiding something from me. He's trying hard to pretend but hey, I'm a profiler, and I know him too well. Hopefully he'll tell me when he's got a few drinks in his system.

I was jolted from my thoughts when we arrived at the pub. We sat at a table and ordered our drinks.

After Mal had downed his third drink I grew concerned, and decided to ask him outright. "Alright, Mal. That's your third drink. Tell me what's going on." I said. "Nothing's going on, Nat." He told me, his tone slightly slurred from the alcohol. I noticed he shifted uncomfortably as he said it. "You know, you're a terrible liar, Mal." I said conversationally. "Not lying." He muttered, staring at the floor. I narrowed my eyes at him in return till he looked up. "Spill." I told him. When he said nothing, I decided that I was going to have to guess. "Is it Blaise?" I asked, feeling a rush of inexplicable anger at the fact that someone had hurt him. He shook his head. "Sandra, then?" I asked, and was met with the same response. "What is it then, Mal?" I asked, exasperated. Then, softening my tone slightly, I added "You know you can tell me anything Mal."

My words seemed to have sparked something in him, because he looked at me then, fire in his eyes. "Can I tell you that I'm in love with you, Natara Williams? Can I tell you that I've been in love with you ever since I first lay eyes on you, at the Maskmaker crime scene?" He glared at me, his words flowing freely now, while I stood there, paralyzed with shock. "That every time I see you with that dickhead Santos, I wanna kill him? That the time the Veritox was released in the crime lab was the best damn day of my life? That I actually enjoyed killing Mallory because he had hurt you?" He paused for breath, and I took the opportunity to check him. This was wrong. We both had other partners. I had to stop him before my heart got the better of me and I kissed him, then and there. "Mal, listen-"

He cut me off with a kiss.

His lips pressed against mine, hard, rough, desperate. My mind was screaming at me to stop him, and that it was a mistake, but somehow my hands could not comply. Instead, they reached up to tangle in his messy brown hair, which I had dreamed of running my fingers through for so long, as his lips claimed mine. And completely against my better judgement, I was kissing him back. I was a little drunk, after all. When we broke apart, gasping for air, however, I made a last, weak attempt to stop this from going any further than it already had. " We shouldn't be doing this, Mal." I said. Okay, gasped, attempting to put some conviction into my voice. "We've both got partners and-"

"Shut. Up. Nat." He growled, his eyes dark with lust. Before I had time to reply, his strong arms picked me up bridal style, and he carried me out to his car, amidst cheering by Officer Willis, Bartaugh and Ken. I saw Ken give Mal a wink as we left.

Mal's POV

Way to go for the longest car ride in the world. It seems that everything has slowed down just to frustrate me. And the way Natara keeps looking at me from underneath her lashes... It just makes me want to take her and make her mine, right here and now.

Finally, we reached my house and I somehow got the door open, before I slammed it shut, pinned Natara against the nearest wall, and began kissing her forcefully, ravaging her mouth. My arms were entwined around her waist, tangled in her long, dark, beautiful hair, crushing us closer together. Her mouth melded to mine, out tongues sliding against each other, battling for dominance. I felt her let out the tiniest of moans as I slipped my thigh between her legs. So she was a tease. Well, I'd make her moan soon enough. I ground my thigh against her center, and she gasped and threw her head back, exposing her slim throat. I immediately attacked it with my mouth, nipping lightly at various spots till I found her sweet spot. I bit down roughly on it, and her reaction was priceless. "Ah fuck..." she moaned, and I smirked against her skin. Noticing this, she glared down at me. I just smirked at her and turned my attention lower down. Damn the person who created buttons. I kissed her again slowly, my hands traveling down to her sides, and then undoing the buttons on her white shirt. At the same time, her hands unbuckled my belt and threw it somewhere. I felt her smile into the kiss as she slowly palmed my growing erection through my pants, making a shiver run down my body. I couldn't take it. Her hand was too slow over my throbbing length. "Ugh Nat, faster." I managed to jerk out through the haze of sensation and lust clouding my brain. "Someone's eager..." she murmured as she stopped altogether. I growled in frustration. You just wait, Nat. The things I'll do to you... "Bed. Now." I grunted, and carried her to my bedroom. I ripped off her now open shirt and threw her down on my bed. I paused for a minute, taking in the view. She was gorgeous in her black bra, her perfect chest heaving as she awaited my next move. This beautiful woman, finally all mine. "Like what you see?" She asked, grinning widely. "You're beautiful." I breathed, before laying down with her and resuming my ministrations on her neck. I left a trail of lovebites down her neck and collarbone, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra, revealing her full breasts. "Mmmmmmmm" I groaned, as I played with them, fondling them, and pinching and squeezing her nipples till she was moaning and arching her back into my hand. I trailed my mouth down her flat stomach, my tongue pausing to dip into her navel before I yanked her slacks and matching black panties down together. She hissed as the cool air hit her hot center. She looked delicious as I bent my head down between her legs, placing open-mouthed kisses on the inside of her thighs, going everywhere but where she wanted me the most. "Just do it already!" She ground out as I went dangerously close to her center. "As you wish" I complied and plunged my tongue inside of her, tasting her sweet juices. "Mallllllll..." she let out a long, low moan as she fisted my hair and bucked her hips into my face. I felt her walls tighten as she neared her orgasm and I immediately withdrew my mouth. She actually growled in frustration as I smirked. "Not so nice being on the receiving end, is it?" I asked her. She muttered something along the lines of "Enough, Fallon." as she flipped us over so that she was straddling me. Our arousals ground together, making as both involuntarily cry out at the amazing feeling. She literally ripped my blue shirt from my body, sending the buttons flying everywhere. "I liked that one!" I pouted. "I'll get you a new one." She told me, her mouth making an excruciatingly slow journey down my abs, her mouth occasionally stopping to lightly nibble at my skin. It was driving me mad, and she knew it.

I got impossibly harder as her mouth neared my aching cock. She, very slowly, unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down, and then licked around the top of my boxers, her hot tongue burning its way into my skin. "Oh fucking God, Nat, please!" I almost yelled as she oh so slowly pulled down my boxers with her teeth. I sighed in relief as my cock was freed from its increasingly tight confines, slapping against my stomach. "You're huge." She breathed, a trace of apprehension in her voice. "Don't worry, I'll fit." I said, then groaned as she playfully kissed and licked along my length. Without warning, she opened her mouth and my cock was enclosed in the hot, wet confines of her mouth. "Ugh fuck Nat, so good..." I trailed off into incoherency as my cock hit the back of her throat. Fortunately, she did not have a gag reflex. I felt myself reaching my peak as her head bobbed up and down on my length. Just a little more...

She stopped just as I was on the brink. "Fucking tease." I muttered. I needed her. Now. I flipped us over, and with one smooth thrust, plunged deep inside of her. She gasped, and I saw pain flicker across her eyes for a moment. "Nat?" I asked, worried. "It'll get better. Just move." she told me. Still worried, I pulled out of her almost completely, and then drove deep inside her again. And again. Soon she was bucking her hips up to meet my thrusts, and moaning. " Ah fuck, MAL! harder!" she screamed as she neared her peak. "God, you're so tight Nat." I moaned back I continued snapping my hips, driving into her deeper, faster, harder. "Fuck, Mal, I'm gonna-" She did not finish her sentence before she reached her orgasm, with a scream of "Oh goddammitfuck Mal!", her walls tightening around me. It was enough to send me over the edge and I came inside of her, my come filling her. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. "That was amazing, Mal." She said, cuddling into my arms. Wrapping her up tight as I drew the sheet over our exhausted forms, I replied. "Anytime, Nat" I said sleepily, the alcohol kicking in as my tired body drifted off to sleep.

I need ideas for the epilogue! Send them to me in the reviews!


	2. Epilogue

**Natara's POV**

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed, someone's heavy, muscular arm draped around me, a light headache pounding away at my temples. "Oh." I whispered as the events of last night came flooding back to me. Mal and I had very effectively destroyed our friendship, broken about a million rules, and cheated on both our partners, all in one night. I wriggled gently, trying to get out from under Mal's heavy arm without rousing him. I had almost managed it when he stirred, and his eyelids fluttered open slowly. Crap. "Nat?" He mumbled sleepily. "What're you doing-" He paused, taking in the sight of our naked bodies pressed close together. He suddenly sat up straight, wincing. He obviously had a killer hangover. "Ah hell." He said, his brow furrowing in concentration as he tried to recollect the events of last night. I saw his eyes widening as they flowed back to him. "I-I'm sorry, Nat. I don't know what to say, I mean, I was drunk, and all these- these feelings I had for you overwhelmed me. We don't have to tell anyone-" He was trying to apologize, but all I could see was the hurt in his eyes. And all I wanted to do, at that moment, was to take that hurt away. So, without caring about the consequences, and completely disregarding the fact that we were still very much naked, I threw my arms around him, enveloping him in a warm, tight hug. He stayed frozen for a minute, before wrapping his arms around me and hugging me back. And in that moment, Mal's arms felt more like home than Oscar's ever had done.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but our perfect, crazy moment was interrupted by the shrill beeping sound of Mal's phone. We both jumped apart, as though we had suddenly become aware of our actions. I awkwardly stood up, becoming aware of the soreness between my legs (God, but Mal was HUGE), the finger-shaped bruises on my thighs, and the hickeys all over my torso. It certainly looked as if I had had one hell of a night. "So I guess I should... um...go" I said, my face flushing with embarrassment. "Uh...yeah. O-of course." He looked as uncomfortable as I felt. He began checking the messages on his phone, just to avoid looking at me. Deciding that it was best not to longer about awkwardly, I began retrieving my clothes from various places around the room and putting them on. This done, I began to leave, to go back to Oscar, my home, the world I knew. So why did every step I took away from Mal feel wrong? A few steps away from him, and I was already craving his addictive touch. But I forced myself to keep walking. Just a few steps more...

I had almost gotten to the door when I heard him speak. "Wait." He said. And how could I resist? I stopped dead in my tracks. "We don't have to worry about cheating on anyone. Blaise is cheating on me. She just broke up with me. Said we wanted 'different people'." I momentarily disregarded the fact that he had said 'us', because he looked so hurt and broken. I knew he still cared about Blaise, even of it was in a 'best friends' way. I ran to him, yet again, and just hugged him again. "I'm so sorry, Mal." I murmured. "Who with?"

He suddenly detached himself from my embrace, and looked me in the eye. "Oscar." He replied. All I could let out was a strangled "Oh." He steadied me, feeling I was about to fall. "What does this mean.…for us?" I murmured faintly into his chest. Because I was certain there was an 'us'. We had crossed too many lines to hint anything to the contrary. "It means…this." Mal said, tipping my chin up and pulling me into a deep, loving kiss. And as I sat there on the bed, kissing my partner and best friend, Mal Fallon, I suddenly couldn't care less about the whole 'Oscar' situation


	3. Author's Note

**Thank you all my lovely readers for reading my pathetic attempt at a story! :p **

Danielle- Can I call you Dani? Thanks. I LOVED your review. I definitely appreciated the constructive criticism. Will try to work on those points in the future.

Kara- Thanks SOOOOOOOOO much babe!

And a BIG thank you to all my other lovely reviewers.

Anyway, I plan to write more. Do like, a proper fanfic this time. Problem is, I'm looking for ideas and coming up totally blank. So help me! I need ideas! Should I write another fanfic or just continue this one?! Help please!


End file.
